This invention relates in general to modular telecommunication connectors and deals more particularly with an improved modular jack assembly of the type having cantilever spring contacts for engagement with fixed contacts on a mating industry standard modular telecommunication plug.
In recent years, rapid advances in data processing have resulted in the production of new data processing equipment capable of operating at higher speeds than existing interconnection apparatus was designed to accommodate. At high speed data transmission rates the transmission circuit paths act as antennae to both broadcast and receive electromagnetic radiation. The resulting signal coupling or crosstalk which occurs between different pairs of wires in such a transmission system degrades the ability of the system to properly process incoming signals. Crosstalk occurs not only in the cables which carry data signals over long distances, but also within the connectors used to interconnect data processing equipment with the system network. Cables are presently available which minimize crosstalk between nearby and adjacent conductors, even when the conductors run in nearby or parallel relation to each other over long distances. Consequently, the problem of near end crosstalk control associated with the connectors within a network system is becoming increasingly significant, particularly as the rate of signal transmission increases.
Heretofore, the usual solution to the problem of controlling near end crosstalk has been to provide compensating circuits within each connector assembly. However this approach generally necessitates enlargement of the connectors and usually results in a substantial increase in connector production cost.
The high cost of installation and service to maintain a data processing system coupled with the cost incentives available to those who install and maintain their own systems has created an increasing demand for field terminable telecommunications connectors. Such field terminable connectors as heretofore available usually include an array of conventional insulation displacement contacts which, when employed in a conventional manner, occupy considerable space and present problems in attaining high density termination. Further, unless some provision for signal decoupling or crosstalk compensation is included such field terminable devices usually compound the existing problem of near end crosstalk associated with the connector termination. Where a compensating device is provided within a connector to overcome the near end crosstalk problem a circuit board is often employed which adds further to the size and cost of the connector.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved modular telecommunication jack compatible with existing modular plug configurations and having cantilever spring contact members which minimize the length of parallel circuit paths through the jack while providing contact performance equal to or better than that of jacks heretofore available.
It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved field terminable modular telecommunication jack assembly adapted for high density termination and which provides for accurate field positioning of individual conductors to be terminated to thereby further control or cancel signal coupling within the jack assembly.